Welcome to Hell
by AyasherI
Summary: the Gazette ... Un lieu mystérieux... un personnage mystérieux... Rêve ou réalité ? ... ouais je sais résumé pourri mais bon...


**Note de l'auteure : **Voici l'un de mes deux nouveaux OS. Veuillez me pardonnez pour mon esprit tordu et définitivement irrécupérable... =.=""""" Quand on pense que l'idée m'est venue en passant l'aspi... ouais bref... OSEF... j'espère que ... euh... ça vous plaira... (?????) bref... revieww pleaaaaaaaaaaase ^^'''

Et désolée aussi pour ceux qui attendent les suites de "Sauve-moi je te sauverais" et "Le Pantin de l'Ange". j'avance doucement sur l'une et je bloque sur l'autre . mais je posterais les suites ^^ promis ! XP

**Welcome to Hell…**

_Du noir… Et du rouge. Cliché courant et pourtant c'est bien ainsi… Oui, c'est bien ainsi qu'est l'Enfer…_

Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? J'étais tranquillement couché dans mon lit et me voilà ici. Il n'y avait personne avec moi, j'étais entièrement seul. Seule cette atmosphère lourde me tenait compagnie. Je ne savais même pas si le lieu où je me trouvais avait une forme définie. C'est comme si je flottais dans un océan noir et rouge. Un océan dont la chaleur est quasiment insupportable.

Je plissais les yeux, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose mais rien. J'avais une affreuse migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez. Etait-elle due à la chaleur suffocante ou à ma totale incompréhension ? Peut-être aux deux en fin de compte…

Puisque je ne voyais rien, j'essayais alors d'écouter les bruits qui m'entouraient, mais malgré le chaos lumineux qui régnait, aucuns bruits ne me parvenaient. Il ne me restait qu'une solution…

_- Il y a quelqu'un ?,_ criais-je alors.

Seul l'écho de ma voix me répondit. Rien d'autre.

C'est alors qu'une sensation pesante s'abattit sur moi, comme si un étau se resserrait, me coupant la respiration. Tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose de dure sous mes genoux et me rendis compte que j'étais agenouillé sur le sol de ce qui semblait être une grotte de basalte. Je regardais autour de moi, et une fois de plus je ne vis que du vide. Cependant, quelque chose attira mon attention. Cette grotte n'avait aucune ouverture. Comment avais-je fait pour arriver là ? Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien. J'aurais aimé savoir ce que je faisais ici, comment j'y été suis venu, et surtout, comment j'allais pouvoir repartir. Il devait bien y avoir une ouverture cachée quelque part, c'était obligé.

L'étau s'étant desserré, je me relevais et m'approchais des parois de la grotte, passant mes mains à la recherche d'un appel d'air qui pourrait m'aider à trouver une sortie. Je faisais cinq fois le tour et ne trouvais rien. Absolument rien. Cette grotte semblait hermétiquement close. Ce n'était pas logique ! Quoique depuis le début de cette histoire, je ne crois pas que la logique ait été une seule fois présente.

J'étais totalement perdu mais j'abandonnais. Je laissais tomber. De toute façon, il allait bien y avoir quelqu'un qui se rendrait compte que j'ai disparu… Enfin, si j'ai disparu… Maintenant, je m'attendais à tout… Ou alors quelqu'un allait venir. Mais en attendant, ça ne servait à rien que je m'épuise à chercher une sortie qui apparemment n'existait pas. Alors je retournais au centre de la grotte, qui semblait plus éclairée. Je ne me demandais même pas comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle soit éclairée, vu qu'il n'y avait aucune ouverture… Je secouais la tête et m'asseyait par terre, essayant de me rappeler quelque chose, d'entrevoir un indice dans mon esprit qui me permettrait de savoir où j'étais…

_- Tu peux chercher autant que tu voudras, tu ne trouveras rien…,_ me dit alors une voix sortit de nulle part.

Je me relevais d'un coup et regardais autour de moi. Rien, personne. Il devait y avoir des micros cachés dans les parois… Je me demandais de quoi il parlait quand même… Oui, c'était une voix masculine. D'ailleurs, elle me disait quelque chose… J'étais sur de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part…

_- Chercher quoi ?_

_- Oh les humains cherchent toujours quelque chose… Mais quoiqu'ils en pensent, ils ne trouvent jamais rien…_

_- Les humains ? Insinueriez-vous ne pas en être un ? _

_- Oh je suis bien plus que ça… _

_- Pourquoi je suis ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

_- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt… _

_- … Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez vous ?_

_- Ce que je veux, c'est simple… Toi. Quant à qui je suis… Je suis Tout et Rien à la fois. Le Néant et le Plein… Tu vois, je suis Moi._

_- Vous êtes surtout complètement fou… _

_- Ce que les humains peuvent être fermés d'esprit… Je suis Moi mais pour l'instant… Je suis… Toi. _

La voix me parvenait de derrière moi. Je me retournais d'un coup et me figeais face à la personne qui se trouvait face à moi. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi je reconnaissais cette voix. Pourtant, c'était totalement impossible… La chaleur me déclenchait des hallucinations… où alors j'étais en plein cauchemar…

_- Non tu ne rêves pas… Je suis bien réel…_

_- C'est… C'est impossible !_

_- Et pourtant… Je te l'ai dis… Je suis Tout. _

C'était totalement irréel ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais. Et pourtant, même après avoir fermé les yeux plusieurs fois, l'apparition chimérique était toujours là. Chimérique oui. Parce que ce n'est pas tout les jours que vous vous retrouvez face à… vous-même…

o*oOo***oOo*o

Mon autre moi me regardait avec un sourire en coin puis tourna sur lui-même.

_- Alors comment me trouves-tu ? Suis-je assez fidèle comme reproduction ? Non, ne réponds rien, je connais déjà la réponse… _

Il s'approcha et passa derrière moi pour murmurer à mon oreille.

_- Je suis une reproduction… plus que parfaite…_

Je m'éloignais de lui aussitôt et le regardais… ou plutôt ME regardais.

_- Qui… Qui êtes vous ?_

_- Voyons, je te l'ais déjà dit Reita… Je suis… Reita !_

Il partit dans un fou rire, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la chose la plus drôle au monde.

_- C'est moi Reita ! Pas… Pas vous ! _

_- Comment peux-tu en être sur ? Qui te dit qu'en réalité je ne suis pas le vrai Reita et que tu n'es qu'une illusion qui a été créé de toute pièce ? Une illusion dont la vie n'est qu'illusoire… _

_- Vous avez dit être une reproduction… Donc c'est moi le vrai… Arrêtez vos conneries et dîtes moi qui vous êtes !_

_- Oh tu es plus coriaces que les autres dis-moi…_

_- Les autres ? Parce qu'il y en a eu d'autres ? Mais vous êtes complètement taré !_

_- Ts ts ts… Ne sois pas vulgaire je te pris… Je n'aime pas entendre de telles choses venant de ma propre bouche…_

_- De MA bouche ! Vous… vous n'êtes pas réel… J'ai été drogué… oui voilà, c'est ça…_

Je me retournais et me prenait la tête entre les mains. Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien cette fois-ci. C'était tout bonnement impossible que ce genre de truc existe. J'avais été drogué et je délirais. Il fallait que je me calme. Si j'étais vraiment drogué, il ne fallait surtout pas que je devienne fou dans mon délire… Je tentais de reprendre connaissance mais un souffle chaud dans mon cou me fit sursauter tandis que des mains commençaient à me masser le cou.

_- Allons allons, il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu… Il ne faut pas être si fermé d'esprit… Détends-toi !_

_- Me détendre ? Vous arriveriez à vous détendre vous si vous vous retrouviez face à vous-même ?_

Je me rendais alors compte de l'idiotie de ma question…

_- Mais oui bien sur que j'y arriverais… Regarde-moi. J'ai l'air tendu moi ?_

_- C'est pas vous qu'on essaye de rendre fou…_

_- C'est vrai… Mais tu sais, je sais comment te détendre…_

_- Oh vraiment ?_

_- Bien sur, je suis toi n'oublis pas… Je connais tout de toi. Ton passé, ton présent, ton avenir. Je connais chacune de tes qualités et tous tes défauts. Ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, et plus important encore… tous tes points sensibles…_

Sa dernière phrase me fit frissonner. J'avais peur de l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir pour me détendre. Et mes craintes se confirmèrent quand je sentis ses lèvres… mes lèvres remontant doucement vers mon oreille. Je me dégageais brusquement et m'éloignait de lui. Il était vraiment complètement malade ce… ce quoi d'ailleurs ?

_- Pour la dernière fois… Où suis-je ?_

_- Où ? Et bien… mon cher Reita… Bienvenue en Enfer !_

o*oOo***oOo*o

En Enfer ? Bon, cette fois-ci, j'étais certain d'être en plein cauchemar… L'Enfer, comme le Paradis, n'existait pas.

_- L'Enfer n'existe pas… _

_- La preuve que si, tu y es…_

_- Et pourquoi j'y serais ? _

_- Mais parce que je l'ai décidé, tout simplement… Ici, je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux et où je veux._

_- Vous allez finir par me dire que vous êtes le Diable en personne c'est ça ?_

_- Comme tu es perspicace mon petit Rei-chan… _

Le Diable. Et puis quoi encore. Non mais il se foutait vraiment de moi celui-là. Je le regardais d'un air vraiment blasé. Je crois que cette fois-ci, ça ne servait plus à rien que j'essaye de discuter avec lui. Plus je discuterais, plus il entrera dans son délire et je ne pensais pas que ce soit très bon pour moi… D'un autre côté, si je n'y rentrais pas, je risquais gros aussi… Il ne restait qu'une seule solution.

_- Si vous êtes vraiment le Diable, prouvez-le._

_- Le prouver ? Rien de plus simple. Mais avant tout, j'aimerais que tu me fasses une faveur…_

_- Tout dépend laquelle…_

_- Celle de me tutoyer, après tout, on se connaît bien non ?_

Effectivement, je le connaissais bien. Puisqu'il était moi. Du moins pour reprendre ses mots. Pourtant, dans mes souvenirs, je n'étais pas un dangereux psychopathe qui se prenais pour le Diable… Et puis, lui dire « tu » n'allais pas me tuer… Du moins, je l'espérais. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !

_- C'est d'accord._

_- Bien, alors maintenant, je vais te prouver que je suis le Diable… Donne-moi ta main. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu veux que je te le prouve, alors donne moi ta main. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? _

_- Tu es pris dans mon filet depuis le début, je n'ai pas besoin de te tendre un autre piège…_

A la réflexion, il n'avait pas tord. C'était vraiment bizarre de parler de moi à la troisième personne… Extrêmement bizarre même. Je finissais donc par lui donner la main. Une intense chaleur traversa mon corps à l'instant même où sa peau entrait en contact avec la mienne. Ce n'était pas très agréable étant donné la température déjà assez élevée de la grotte, mais pas déplaisant non plus. Peu après, un voile noir passa devant mes yeux et lorsque je les rouvris, bien que je ne me rappelais les avoir fermé, je me retrouvais dans une espèce de galerie creusée dans la même pierre que la grotte. Je ne savais pas du tout comment j'étais arrivé ici, je n'avais pas marché, rien !

_- Suis-moi… Je vais te faire visiter mon humble royaume… _

Son humble royaume… Aussi humble que sa modestie je suppose… Mais je lui emboîtais tout de même le pas quand je le vis s'éloignais. Je le regardais marcher, où plutôt je me regardais marcher. C'était quand même pratique, tout le monde n'a pas l'opportunité de se voir de l'extérieur, je pouvais corriger certains de mes défauts comme ça. Par contre, je dois avouer que j'avais un beau… Nan mais franchement je suis pas bien moi, je débloque complètement. Mais bon, en même temps, je l'avais toujours su. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire mystérieux. Hmm… penser à sourire plus souvent aussi…

_- Je te préviens dès maintenant que ce que tu vas voir n'est pas pour âmes sensibles._

_- Je ne suis pas facilement perturbé, tu devrais le savoir non ?_

_- Justement… _

Il reprit sa route et nous débouchâmes alors sur une salle éclairée par des lumières rouges. _Encore du rouge,_ soupirais-je en mon for intérieur. Promis, dès que j'étais renté, je bannissais tout ce qui était rouge dans ma vie… Bon presque tout. La lumière étant tamisée, il me fallut quelques instants avant d'arriver à distinguer ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Et puis je vis. Et j'entendis aussi. Des corps qui se tordaient dans tous les sens, des cris qui résonnaient dans toute la pièce… Mais pas de douleur. Non. De plaisir. J'avais devant mes yeux la plus grande orgie sexuelle que je n'avais jamais vus. La seule même. J'écarquillais les yeux de stupeur. Il y avait de tout. Des hommes avec des femmes, des hommes avec des hommes, des femmes avec des femmes. Parfois à trois ou à quatre. D'autres pratiquaient certaines addictions, d'autres encore ne préféraient que regarder. Toute cette assemblée n'était que débauche et luxure. L'atmosphère empestait le sexe et l'alcool. Des éclats de rire se mêlaient parfois aux coups de fouets et des cris de jouissance à ceux d'impatience. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer la scène, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte.

_- Tu aimes le spectacle ?_

_- … Pardon ? Je… euh… _

_- Oui, c'est beau n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé à vrai dire…_

_- Oh ! Et quel est-il ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop… _

_- Oui, tant de beauté peut laisser sans voix…_

Beauté ? Je ne voyais pas particulièrement où était la beauté de la scène… Je ne voyais qu'animaux en ruts et non personnes faisant l'amour. Ce n'était que du sexe… Je me détournais de cette vision et… me retrouvais à nouveau dans la grotte…

o*oOo***oOo*o

_- Qu'est-ce que…_

_- On est de retour ! Alors ma visite t'a plu ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

_- Tu m'as demandé de te prouver que j'étais le Diable non ?_

_- Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut le prouver…_

_- Oh tu m'agaces mon cher Rei-chan !_

_- Je ne suis pas ton Rei-chan !_

Avant même que je ne compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me retrouvais plaqué contre une des parois de la grotte, à ceci près que je me trouvais à… trois mètres de haut. Cette fois-ci je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur, surtout que j'avais du mal à respirer, comme si une poigne de fer se refermer sur mon cou.

_- Jusqu'à ce que j'ai décidé du contraire, Rei-chan, tu es à moi. Et je peux te faire faire tout ce que je veux. Alors maintenant que je tiens ta vie entre mes mains, doutes-tu toujours que je sois le Diable ?_

Je hochais négativement la tête. Il me fit redescendre lentement et je m'écroulais. Le manque d'air me donnait le tournis et ma gorge me brulait.

_- Bien ! Alors maintenant que la question ne se pose plus, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses… _

Il m'aida à me relever, et sans comprendre, je me retrouvais allonger dans un lit à baldaquin. J'écarquillais encore une fois les yeux de surprise. Comment faisait-il pour me transporter d'un endroit à l'autre comme ça ? Question stupide mon cher Reita… C'est le Diable… Cependant, une question me brulait les lèvres.

_- Les choses sérieuses ? Quel genre de choses ?_

_- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt mon cher…_

_- Qu'as-tu l'intention de me faire ? _

_- Pas grand-chose… et pleins à la fois… _

_- Arrête avec tes énigmes ! C'est chiant à la fin !_

_- Très bien, tu veux que je te le dise franchement ? Je vais m'amuser avec toi. Je vais faire de toi mon jouet, ma poupée, ma marionnette. Consentant ou pas je m'en fiche éperdument. Si je t'ai fais venir, c'est uniquement pour ça. Et quoi tu essayes de faire, tu ne pourras pas y échapper. J'ai déjà marqué ton esprit, je vais marquer ton corps !_

Ses paroles me paralysaient. Je continuais de fixer son regard noir où une étincelle de colère brillait. J'avais peur, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me trouver sexy ainsi… Et voilà que je recommençais à fantasmer sur mon propre corps maintenant. Cette histoire me rendait fou.

_- Alors maintenant, mon cher Rei-chan, tu as le choix. Soit tu essayes de résister et tu risques d'avoir très mal, soit tu te laisses faire et je te montrerais le royaume des Anges… Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre._

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il quittait son haut. Franchement, il n'était pas gêné, c'était quand même mon corps à la base, un peu de pudeur quoi… Pu*** j'étais bien foutu quand même ! Irrécupérable… J'étais irrécupérable… Je fermais les yeux, me foutant au passage quelques claques mentalement. Je sentis alors le matelas s'affaisser de chaque côté de mes hanches et j'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver face à deux orbes noires qui me fixaient intensément. Il approcha son visage, mon visage, du mien et son souffle cogna contre mes lèvres.

_- J'espère que tu as fait le bon choix Rei-chan… Je t'explique. Les règles sont simples. Je fais ce que je veux de toi. Soit tu réponds soit tu essayes de m'arrêter. Si tu es gentil, je te laisserais prendre des initiatives. Si je te donne un ordre, tu l'exécutes. Si tu désobéis, je te punis. Sache aussi que tout ce que je ressens tu le ressens également. Logique puisque nous ne sommes qu'un… alors à toi de voir ce que tu préfères ressentir…_

Il se redressa alors, me laissant le souffle court après cette annonce pour le moins… effrayante et… alléchante. Il posa ses mains sur mon ventre et releva lentement mon t-shirt, laissant ses ongles racler ma peau au passage. Je n'avais pas le choix. Si je luttais, je mourais. Et puis, tout n'étant qu'un rêve, autant en profiter. Je l'avouais, ce corps, mon corps, me faisait envie… autant que cette idée m'effrayait.

Il finit par m'ôter entièrement mon t-shirt et ses mains commencèrent à se balader sur mon torse et mon ventre avant de descendre se poser sur mes hanches. Assis sur celles-ci, dans toute sa majesté, celui prétendant être le Diable, celui prétendant être moi-même, me regardait tout en se léchant les lèvres avec avidité.

_- Ce que tu vois te plaît-il Rei-chan ?_

Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Dire oui revenait à abandonner la partie sur le champ. Dire non serait, d'un mentir et de deux risqué. Il fallait que j'arrive à trouver une réponse qui pourrait regrouper les deux.

_- … Pour être honnête je ne sais pas… _

_- Oh vraiment ? J'avais pourtant eu l'impression du contraire… _

Il se baissa, collant son torse au mien et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

_- Sache Rei-chan que je sais tout de toi… et de tes pensées. Tu ne peux pas me mentir. Essayer de me cacher ce que tu penses ne servirait à rien… _

_- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ?_

Il se redressa une nouvelle fois et me regarda avec un air boudeur.

_- Ne te lasses-tu donc jamais de poser des questions ?_

_- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponses…_

_- Tu es énervant tu sais ! Bon. Puisque le seul moyen de te faire taire sans t'abîmer est de te répondre, je vais devoir faire un effort. Tu es ici, parce que je l'ai décidé. Quant à savoir pourquoi je t'ai choisi toi, tu es quelqu'un de plutôt cartésien mon cher… et que l'adversité qu'il y avait à t'emmener sur le chemin que j'avais choisi ne rendez l'arrivée que meilleure…_

_- Oh ! Et…_

_- SUFFIT ! Tu te tais maintenant ! Ma patience a des limites de même que ma capacité à me contenir ! J'ai réussi à me retenir mais si tu continues ainsi, je ne suis pas sur que tu sois intact à la fin… _

Au regard qu'il avait, je sus qu'il valait effectivement mieux que j'arrête. J'avais essayé de retarder au maximum cet instant mais cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Il se releva et se versa un verre de vin. Du moins, je préférais croire que c'en était… Il était quand même assez consistant ce vin… Après l'avoir bu il se retourna et me regarda avec gourmandise. Ce que je ne m'expliquais toujours pas c'était pourquoi avoir pris mon apparence…

_- Bien ! Ma soif étant étanchée, il ne reste plus qu'à combler… ma faim. Et tu vas m'y aider… N'est-ce pas Rei-chan ?_

Avais-je le choix ? Non.

_- … Oui._

Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Mon visage… Je finissais par m'y perdre. Comment devais-je le qualifier ? De lui ? Ou de moi ?

_- Lève-toi._

J'obéissais alors, me levant et attendant à côté du lit. Il s'approcha et passa derrière moi. Ses mains se posèrent dans mon dos et glissèrent lentement jusque sur mon torse, sa langue remonta dans mon cou jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille.

_- Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit mon petit Rei-chan. Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un infime gémissement, je serais obligé de te punir… Ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si beau corps tu ne trouves pas ?_

Je ne répondis pas. N'avait-il pas dit que je devais me taire ?

Ses mains continuèrent leur douce balade, caressant mon ventre, mon torse, s'attardant parfois sur mes tétons, descendant sur mes hanches, mes reins… Pendant ce temps, sa langue continuait de s'occuper de mon oreille, léchant et mordillant le lobe, remontant dans ma nuque…

Une délicieuse chaleur commença à envahir mon corps. J'avais honte de pouvoir ressentir ça. Surtout pour moi-même. Mais même si mon esprit me soufflait le contraire, mon corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça excitant… Et qu'est l'esprit, entité chimérique et invisible, face à un corps consistant. Pas grand-chose. Surtout lorsque que l'être parjure vous connaît mieux que vous-même, et devine sans difficulté vos points les plus sensibles… Au fur et à mesure que ses mains partaient à la découverte d'un corps qu'il connaissait déjà, mon esprit abandonnait peu à peu la lutte et mes yeux se fermaient, s'ouvrant sur le plaisir et l'oubli de la personne qui me prodiguait ces exquises caresses.

Plus le temps passait, plus je devais me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas céder aux impulsifs gémissements qui montaient. Je ne devais pas gémir et pourtant mes lèvres ne souhaitaient que ça : s'ouvrir pour laisser s'échapper ces plaintes de plaisir. La tâche ne fut que plus ardue lorsque ses mains vinrent se poser sur mon entrejambe. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent de mes lèvres avant de venir s'échouer dans mon cou où une langue vicieuse les récupéra avec délectation. Les mains baladeuses continuèrent leur exploration et remontèrent jusqu'à la ceinture de mon pantalon avant de se glisser à l'intérieur et empoigner violemment mon entrejambe. La douleur se mélangea au plaisir et l'interdiction de gémir pris tout son sens de supplice. Ses mains commencèrent de langoureuses caresses tandis que ses lèvres remontèrent de nouveaux jusqu'à mon oreille.

_- J'ai changé d'avis Rei-chan. Je veux t'entendre gémir, crier, me supplier… Cris Rei-chan, cris le plus fort possible…_

Je pus enfin ouvrir la bouche et un râle rauque retentit dans la chambre, son rire se mêlant à celui-ci.

_- C'est bien Rei-chan… Tu es docile, j'aime ça… Continue…_

Comment aurais-je pu m'arrêter en subissant le plus délectable des tortures que je n'avais jamais connu. J'étais plutôt doué il fallait l'avouer… Je fini par m'appuyer sur le corps collé à mon dos pour éviter de tomber tant le plaisir me submergeait. Je sentis vaguement mon pantalon glisser le long de mes cuisses, suivi de près par la dernière couche vestimentaire qu'il me restait. Ma virilité libérée de son carcan, ses mains recommencèrent lentement à la caresser, alternant effleurement frustrant et brutalité presque jouissive. Je n'arrivais quasiment plus à reprendre mon souffle tant les gémissements se succédaient, se muant en râles rauques. Ses dents marquaient mes épaules de traces de morsures plus ou moins légères. J'agrippais tant bien que mal ses fesses afin de me retenir… et sentit la même chose sur les miennes. J'écarquillais les yeux. _Sache aussi que tout ce que je ressens tu le ressens également. _J'avais oublié ce détail et celui-ci prenait enfin pleinement sens dans mon esprit inondé de plaisir. Un léger rire résonna à mon oreille et des frissons parcoururent entièrement mon corps.

_- Eh bien Rei-chan… je dois dire que tu combles mes espérances… Alors ne trouves-tu pas excitant de savoir que toutes ces merveilleuses caresses te sont prodiguées par toi-même ? _

_- Hmm… je… si… Han !_

Il rit de nouveau et accentua ses mouvements autour de ma verge tendu. Je sentais que la fin n'allait plus tarder… Resserrant ma prise sur ses fesses et sur les miennes par la même occasion, je me cambrais légèrement, basculant la tête en arrière. Cependant, il en avait apparemment décidé autrement… Je sentis alors une pression à la base de mon sexe, m'empêchant alors de me libérer. Je grimaçais et baissais les yeux pour voir ses mains finir d'attacher un lien en cuir. Il passa devant moi et je lui lançais un regard suppliant auquel il répondit par un sourire. Je ne me souvenais pas être aussi sadique… Il s'approcha de moi, effleurant mes lèvres des siennes… miennes… avant de les lécher le plus sensuellement possible et murmura :

_- Ne tente pas le l'enlever… c'est un ordre… _

Il s'éloigna de moi pour se diriger vers le lit. Discrètement, malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit, je baissais mes mains pour essayer de desserrer le lien mais je me retrouvais subitement plaqué au mur avec l'impression que des milliers de flammes léchaient mon corps. La sensation ne dura que quelques secondes mais assez longtemps pour que des larmes de douleur coulent le long de mes joues, la souffrance de cette brûlure psychique s'ajoutant à celle qui enflammait mon sexe.

_- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas essayer… Tu vois ce que je dois faire si tu désobéis ? Je n'aimerais pas que tu meures… pas avant de m'avoir entièrement satisfait…_

_- Tu… tu vas me tuer alors._

_- Hmm je ne l'ai pas encore décidé…_

Il s'accroupit à mes côtés et me fit relever la tête pour s'emparer de mes lèvres, m'embarquant dans un baiser de plus en plus fiévreux et langoureux. Lentement, sans quitter mes lèvres, il m'emmena jusqu'au lit sur lequel il me fit basculer. Tout en se redressant, il plongea son regard dans le mien et entreprit de défaire son pantalon avant de le laisser glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. Contrairement à moi, il ne portait rien dessous et me rejoint aussitôt sur le lit. J'avais peur mais mon sexe douloureusement tendu m'empêchait de m'attarder dessus. Il s'installa à quatre pattes au dessus de moi et s'appliqua alors à lécher chaque parcelle de mon corps à laquelle il avait accès. Le plaisir remontait insidieusement, tendant mon sexe plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses mains s'attardaient sur mes cuisses, remontant par l'extérieur, effleurant malicieusement mon sexe. Ma température ne cessait d'augmenter et j'avais la sensation de bouillir littéralement. Il se pencha un peu plus et son sexe entra en contact avec le mien déclenchant un râle profond dans ma gorge.

_- Je crois que je suis dans un jour de bonté mon Rei-chan… Je vais te faire plaisir. Tu seras le dominant… Et puis, dans ton cas, cela te fera un double plaisir… Je suis vraiment trop bon… _

Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qu'il me disait. J'étais dans l'incapacité totale d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. La seule chose qui m'importait était de soulager mon bas-ventre… Il s'assit alors à califourchon sur moi et, basculant la tête en arrière, sa main descendit lentement le long de son torse, de son ventre puis vint se poser sur son sexe, entamant une série de lents va et viens. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… pas à ce que je ressente sur mon propre corps les caresses qu'il s'infligeait.

_- Dis-moi Rei-chan… Tu aimes ? Tu aimes ce que je fais ? _

Je n'arrivais même pas à répondre et la seule chose qui franchit les barrières de mes lèvres fut un gémissement plaintif. Je regardais alors mon autre moi diabolique. Etais-je aussi excitant perdu dans les méandres du plaisir ? Il ramena sa tête en avant et encra ses yeux au fond des miens. Nos prunelles d'obsidienne se livraient un combat acharné, sans que l'un de nous deux ne rendent les armes.

_- Tu es près Rei-chan ? _

Je hochais la tête et il attrapa ma main, commençant à lécher goulûment mes doigts avant des les approcher de son intimité. Il commença par pénétrer un doigt et je ressentais une gêne au même endroit que lui. Attendez… Ne me dîtes pas que… Il était vraiment sérieux quand il disait que je ressentirais tout ce qu'il ressentait ? J'introduisis de ma propre initiative un second puis un troisième doigt avant d'entamer quelques va et viens et ma question eut alors sa réponse. Je fermais les yeux et me mordais les lèvres. C'était impossible. Tout était irréel, il n'y avait aucune logique à ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Il retira mes doigts et s'empala aussitôt sur mon sexe. Un cri nous échappa. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je ressentais. C'était… c'était indescriptible. Je posais mes mains sur ses cuisses et les caressais doucement. Tout. Je ressentais tout ce qu'il ressentait. Le plaisir multiplié. Il commença à faire onduler ses hanches au dessus de moi et j'agrippais ses cuisses de plus en plus fort. Au plaisir que je ressentais par cette double pénétration, s'ajoutait la douleur de plus en plus insoutenable de mon sexe. Si je pouvais enlever ce lien… Il accéléra ses mouvements et je me cambrais sous lui, donnant par moment de légers coups de reins. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière, caressant mes cuisses et ses déhanchements se firent plus brusques. De ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échapper gémissements, râles et cris. Sa voix… Ma voix déformée par le plaisir était des plus excitantes… Mes mains vinrent agripper les barreaux du lit, griffant au passage sa cuisse, et je commençais à donner des coups de reins plus importants.

_-Hmm… Rei-chan… tu es… meilleur… que je ne l'aurais… espérer… Pour te… récompenser… je t'autorise… à faire ce que tu veux… Han !_

Sa phrase déclencha en moi une urgence nouvelle et je me dépêchais d'ôter ce lien avant de le faire basculer pour l'allonger sous moi. J'entamais aussitôt des rapides et profonds va et viens. Il entoura ma taille de ses jambes et ses hanches accompagnèrent chacun de mes mouvements. Je sortais alors entièrement et replongeais aussitôt en lui, nous déclenchant le même cri de plaisir. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes bras qui l'encadraient, glissèrent sur mes omoplates, les griffant, puis suivirent la courbe de mon dos avant d'aller empoigner mes fesses. Une de mes mains vint caresser son torse, déclenchant des frissons dans mon propre corps également et descendit sur son sexe, commençant à le caresser puis accélérant au fur et à mesure que je sentais ma fin approcher. Je donnais alors un dernier mais violent coup de rein et nous nous libérâmes en même temps, déclenchant chez moi une double jouissance. Tandis que je poussais un cri rauque, il mordit mon épaule avec une telle force que je sentis ses dents s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Je m'écroulais sur lui, tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal avant de me retirer et de m'allonger sur le dos. Mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes pourtant, je ne voulais pas dormir. Il se mis sur le flanc et vint dessiner des arabesques sur mon torse.

_- Dors Rei-chan… Dors… _

Il continua à me parler doucement, murmurant des phrases dont le sens m'échappait, et je finis par plonger dans les doux bras de Morphée…

o*oOo***oOo*o

Je sens une douce chaleur dans mon cou. Je me demande ce que cela peut être. Je passe ma main à côté de moi mais je ne trouve qu'une place vide et froide. Lentement et difficilement, j'ouvre les yeux et me redresse. Il me faut quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que je suis dans mon lit, en boxer, comme tous les matins… Je ne comprends pas… Hier soir, j'étais dans le lit du Diable qui avait, pour cette occasion, pris mon apparence et… Je rougis aux souvenirs. Mais… alors ce ne serait pas des souvenirs ? Toute cette histoire n'aurait été qu'un rêve ? Je n'en reviens pas. C'était si réel. D'un autre côté, tout me paraît beaucoup plus logique. Et dire que c'est mon esprit tordu qui a inventé tout ça ! Je me laisse tomber sur le dos en riant. N'importe quoi ! Et dire que j'ai failli y croire ! Mais tout de même, malgré qu'il ait été plus que bizarre, ce rêve n'était pas si désagréable… Après que mon fou rire en solitaire, je me lève et vais prendre une douche pour dénouer mon corps, parce que j'ai mal partout quand même. Qui a dit que les rêves n'avaient pas d'impact sur la réalité ? Et bah moi, je ne le dirais pas !

L'eau chaude qui coule sur mon corps me fait du bien et me réveille en douceur. Un bon massage ce serait bien aussi… Hmm je demanderais à Ruki en arrivant. Il fera bien ça pour son bassiste préféré non ? Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi mais on est bons amis, au même titre qu'Uru et moi. Quand j'ai fini, je sors et passe une serviette autour de mes reins avant d'attraper le sèche-cheveux. Je m'essuie les mains avant de le brancher quand même - pas envie de mourir ! - puis le branche avant de me sécher. Je vous assure, c'est super agréable comme sensation… Je retourne ensuite dans ma chambre et enfile un jean mais au moment de mettre ma chemise, je remarque une trace sur mon épaule. Je m'approche un peu plus du miroir et écarquille les yeux… Une morsure, et profonde qui plus est…

_.: OWARI :._


End file.
